


Of Brothers and Sisters

by Nonesane



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique muses on her relationship with Charles, though only almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this post on Tumblr](http://becauseitsfunnycuteawesome.tumblr.com/post/16578543749/nonesane-becauseitsfunnycuteawesome) for the existence of this story.

Some days, Mystique really hates Charles and Magneto both. Not because they're cruel to her – though Magneto can be very cruel – and not because they're two old men playing chess with the world – though they are.  
  
No, she hates them for purely selfish, childish reasons, because of an equally selfish decision and therefore the hate never lasts.  
  
It was their decision, really, which was typical. It's no secret that Magneto and Charles are friends, were friends, _are_ friends. It's common knowledge among their enemies and allies alike; even the government knows.  
  
But everyone's forgotten about Mystique. That used to make her want to scream, on bad nights.  
  
It's not that she doesn't understand the logic behind their reasoning. If Charles is good for one thing, it's logical arguments, even though his conclusions tend to be less than satisfactory. And if anything, he's loyal and wants to protect everyone. Everyone. Even her, still.  
  
What Magneto's motivation was when they reached the decision, she doesn't know. She doesn't even know when or where they came to this agreement, when they had the discussion. All she knows is that it was done over her head and behind her back. As usual.  
  
Well, Charles would most likely have let her have a word in edgewise, had she been present. Maybe the blame lies partly on her, for refusing to meet with him (for all kinds of reasons).  
  
She doesn't know what Charles did. Magneto was as diplomatic as usual, talking about a new life and new identity for all of them, with the ever present threat of bodily harm behind his smile. Angel never spoke of Charles, after, as anything more than the headmaster of a school. Azazel and Ripetide knew no details. If Frost said anything, it hadn't been in public.  
  
No, she'd never doubted the Brotherhood would keep her secret. But Charles' lot, the "X-Men"...  
  
If Charles is anything like Mystique remembers him, he must have hated himself for the betrayal her anonymity surely demanded of him. Then again, he seemed to have wiped McTaggert's memory clean without much regret, so who knew?  
  
How ever it was done, these days no one knows her face – any of her faces. Even Hank looks at her and sees only an enemy soldier, no matter what form she chooses.  
  
She'd tried her old face once, blond curls and dimples, and gotten only a polite nod as she walked passed him in a corridor in some university or political building. She couldn't keep track anymore; Charles' was spreading his net wider, influence soaking into every house of learning or rule making in the country.  
  
She's not sure how she feels about that either.  
  
Maybe she'll go to him tomorrow. Demand answers. Ask questions.  
  
Except she won't. Because ruining such careful work, such painful work, for such a sentimental reason is unthinkable. None of them deserve that trauma.  
  
Instead, she'll wait for the day they can all walk the streets as they were born, should it come in her lifetime, and then, if they're all alive at that point, maybe...  
  
Until then, she still has her memories and hopefully, Charles has done nothing to his own. That will have to be enough.  
  
For now.


End file.
